


Corchea no jutsu: un amor ninja-musical

by No_soy_Alex



Category: Ada Colau - Fandom, Jaime Altozano, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_soy_Alex/pseuds/No_soy_Alex
Summary: Itachi se enamora de Jaime Altozano. Escribí esto en un profundo estado de embriaguez.
Relationships: Itachi x Jaime Altozano
Kudos: 16





	Corchea no jutsu: un amor ninja-musical

Itachi Uchiha estaba en la ciudad de la hoja (Barcelona)comprando kunais y herramientas ninja como muchas veces acoistumbraba a ha hacer.  
-Diantres .dijo el ninja de akatsuki- estos shurikens son muy caros, mladita ada Colau.  
El ninja revisaba los artículos ninjatranquilamente hast aque oyó detrás de él una sensual voz

-hola buenas -dijo el misterioso hombre-. Veo qué eres un ninja renegado de tu villa.  
Itachi se giró y vio a un hombre de pelo castaño y con una barbita muy sexi. El joven era muy guapo, pero Itachi no estaba preparado para volver a estar con hombres después de ro,mper con su exnovio (el akatsuki tiburón ese no recuerdo cómo se llamaba). Itachi reconocía a los varones hermosos cuando les veía, pero un chico deb´ñia tener más que una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo para tener una oportunidad con el usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan.  
-Ajajaj sí -dijo el Akatsuki-, es que un día asesiné a toda mi clan menos a mi hermano Sasuke.  
-Ohhh eso es muy interesante -dijo el misterioso hombre-. Disculkpa no me he presentado mi nombre es Jaime, Jaime Altozano.  
-Muchio gusto -dijo el Uchiha-.

El hombre era atractivo, por supuesto, pero hab´ñia algo en su mirada que cautivaba a Itachi. El ninja se preguntaba si no estaría siendo víctima de un jutsu ocular muy avanzado de enamoración. Pero no, no podía ser, a menos que…  
-¿Sabes? -dijo el tal Jaime- Tengo algo de hambre, podríamos tomar un postre en un bar de aquí al lado,hacen unas tapas buenísimas. Podría hablarte del último disco de Rosalía Uzumaki.  
-Ohm, esto… no sé -el Uchiha se sonrojó-. Veras es que acaboi de sufrir una ruptura un poco dolorosa y bueno  
-Ja ja ja -rió Altozano-. No hombre no digo con segundas intenciones, no quiero que te sientas forzado a nada -confirmó el castaño con una mirada confiada. Itachi no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le daba una buena sensación de seguridad-.  
-B-bueno, por supuesto -contestó el ninja-, me apetece una cervecita.

Los dos hombres salieron de la teinda chinobi y fueron a la terraza de un local cercano. Pidieron dos San Miguel y el camarero se las trajo en un periquete. Itachi bebía deprisa, tanto tiempo comprando le dio mucha sed al pobre renegado de Konoha, pero el tal Jaime no echó más que dos o tres tragos, pues se pasó toda la estona hablando de su teoría musical. Itachi se sentía aguysto oyéndole -no entendía demasiado, claro, pero ver a un hombre hablar de sus pasiones y gustos siempre le ponía de buen humor.

-Entonces, diciendo “tra tra” en escala jónica, Rosalía deja claro que ha aconseguido superar la moral nietzschana para creer en la dictadura del proletariado y reafirmar su posicionamiento en la lucha declase -explicaba Jaime con convicción-, pero eso no le dejaba abandonar su filosofía cartesiana sobre la existencia de Dios. Oh, perdona -soltó repentinamente-, creo que te estoy aburriendo.  
-N, no!! -dijo el Uchiha-, es muy interesante! Es solo que es muy avanzado para mí, pero creo que lo entiendo…  
Itachi echó otro sorbo de su cervecita. Se le ocurrió cambiar de tema.  
-Por cierto -dijo- de qué conoces este lugar?  
-Buenooo -dijo Jaime-, Aquí me llevó una vez mi exmarido, Alberto Chicote…  
-A-alberto Chicote??? -Itachi no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
-Sí, el famoso cocinero… pero bueno preferiría no hablar de eso, ¿tú también estñás soltero?  
-B-bueno, s-s-sí -dijo el Uchi¡ha-. Estuve saliendo con un miembor de mi organización, pero no funciono bien, además pronto mi hermano Sasuke vendrá a por mí y bueno debo estar preparado.  
Itachi no lo podía creer. Estaba delante del exmarido de Alberto Chicote. ¿Cuántas veces sehabía quedado viendo su programa de Nightmare in the chicken? Esta situación superaba al exmiembro de Anbu pero no quería marcharse. Por algún motivo, quería quedarse escuchando a Altozano.  
-Bbueno, qué tarde es! -esputó Jaime-, deberíamos hacer un pensa.  
-bueno, yo esto -Itachi se consumía en vergüenza-, tengo un pisito cerca, si quieres puedes enir a tomar un cafelitro…… si quieres ,claro!  
Itachi eestaba feliz. Pero aún no entendía por qué… Algo dentro de él se peleaba. Dentro había dos lobos: uno no quería confiar nunca más en los hombres. Otro quería estar al lado de ese Jaime. La decisión no era senciallla. “bueno” Pensó el aKatsuki, “no tiene por qué ser un rollo, puede ser solo un amigo”.

Itachi levó a su nuevo amigo a su pisito de soltero. Su compañero de piso nollegaría hasta dentro de cuatro horas, así que se quedaron solos. El Uchiha preparó los cafelitos y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. El piso no era muy espacioso, pero era íntimo, y es lo mejor que pudo conseguir con su sueldo de Akatsuki porque los alquileres son muy caros. “Maldita Ada Colau” pensó para sus adentros Irachi, “el alquiler en Barcelona es muyu muy caro”.  
Itachi sorbía el café de su tazita mientras su amigo hablaba de el uso del modo mixolidio en l anueva película de Star Wars. Itachi escuchaba atentamente a su anfitrión mientrsad este no paraba de hablar. Había algo en la voz de Altoxano que le daaba una sensación de confort, como si se sintiera seguro escuchándole. Cuando escuchaba a Jaime, ya no le importaba que hibiese cometido un genocidio dentro de su clan y que su hermano quisierar venganza. Ya no leimportaba el plan de Madara ni nada. Se sentía al fin seguro.  
-Y entonces -seguís explicando el inteligente Jaime- Harry Potter lanza un expeliarmus usando la misma melodía que en esa escena de la primera película, pero usa el modo Dórico para darle mayor emoción.  
-Eso es muy interesante -dijo Itachi. se les pasó realmente ls horas hablando-.  
-Y eso no es lo mejor, porque en su duelo con VOldemort… Oh, vaya -soltó altozano-, qué tarde es. Creo que debería irme.  
-Bueno…. -dijo Itachi interrumpiéndose a si mismo. No quería que Jaime se fuera, pero jamás podría admitirlo.  
-A menos que… -dijo Jaime, mientras se levantaba.  
-¿A menos que qué?  
-… Que no quieras que me vaya…  
-B-bueno! -dijo el ninja renegado-. N-no es que quiera que te vays, dig que no quiero que te…

En ese momento, Jaime se acercó al Uchiha, poco a poco, le cogió de las manos, entrlazando sus dedos,, y le llevó hasta la pared.  
-Está bien -dijo Altozano-. Si no quieres hacer esto, dilo.  
El puslo de Itachi empezó a subir. Nunca se había visto en una situación similar, y sus alños de entrenamiento shinobi no le habían preparado para esto.  
-No, no es que no quiera,, quiero decir, no es que no no quería, quiero decir,c laro que te aprecio,es que…  
Pero entonces, Jaime acercó su cara a Itachi, y al mismo tiempor acercó sus labios a los suyos, dándole un tierno beso, y acariciendo su pelo con su mano diestra. El lindo ninja se sonrojó al principio, pero al cabod e unos segundos cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse atrapar por el jutsu besucón de Jaime.  
Ese músico sabía como tratar a un hombre como Iachi; suavemente acariciaba la cabeza del shinobi mientras que apretaba su mano con una firmeza que no le apretaba ni forzaba, sino que le hacía sentir seguro en sí mismo. Itachi nunca jamás se había sentido tan hipnotizado, creía haber caído en un jutsu ilusorio, pero esa era la vida real, y la realidad al fin le iluminaba el alma con el beso que tanto le hacía sentir.  
Itachi empezó a soltar lágrimas tímidas por sus ojos, esos ojos que oseían el podersos Sharingan. Jaime se dio cuenta de la situación.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Queres que pare?  
-No -respondió Itachi-. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como ahora, pero todo está bien…  
Itachi nuevamente continuó con el beso, con sus labios fundidos y sus lenguas jugando, sus almas se entrelazaron como auriculares en un bolsillo, y sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en un largo abrazo.


End file.
